Lovesick
by Missgzb
Summary: Cinta itu sakit. Taehyung yang mencintai idolanya Hoseok dan Hoseok yang mencintai supermodel Min Yoongi yang sudah memiliki hubungan dengan aktor Park Jimin. GS. DLDR. RnR. No Bash
1. Chapter 1

.

" hubungi oppa jika kau sudah selesai " ujar Kim Namjoon pada yeoja yang merupakan adiknya, Kim Taehyung

" nde oppa " sahut Taehyung. Matanya serius menatap layar tab yang menampilkan sosok penyanyi idolanya, sesekali senyum mengembang dari bibir kissable tersebut

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke adiknya yang sedang tersenyum di depan tab berwarna kuning itu, Namjoon sangat tahu apa yang membuat adiknya seperti itu

" kau mengacuhkanku jika sudah melihatnya "

" aku tidak mengacuhkanmu oppa "

Namjoon mendengus " apa bagusnya dia sehingga kau lebih memilih melihatnya melalui benda persegi itu dibandingkan melihat kakakmu yang super tampan ini secara langsung? "

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mem-pause video yang sedang dilihatnya " oppa tahu kan semalam Hoseok oppa mengadakan konser di Filipina dan karena tugas brengsek dari Kim saem aku tidak sempat menonton live streamingnya jadi aku harus menontonnya sebelum kelas dimulai agar hariku menjadi indah "

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, Taehyung sangat mengidolakan –lebih tepat mencintai- seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok. Artis sekaligus penyanyi itu sudah sangat meracuni otak adik perempuan satu-satunya dengan suara indah dan ketampanannya –Namjoon terpaksa mengakui ini-, setiap hari adiknya akan membicarakan Hoseok _seperti_ _ **' oh.. hari ini Hoseokkie oppa tampan sekali saat menuju acara musik '**_ atau _ **'hari ini Hoseok oppa akan mengadakan fansign, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya '**_ dan uang jajan Taehyung yang diberikan oleh Namjoon dengan jumlah cukup besar untuk yeoja berusia 20 tahun itu seolah selalu kurang hanya karena Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung rela menempuh perjalanan 3 jam bersama Jungkook untuk ke Busan agar bisa melihat Hoseok bernyanyi dan Taehyung rela berdesak-desakan dengan para penggemar Hoseok demi mendapat satu tanda tangan Hoseok yang entah sudah sebanyak apa yang disimpan dalam sebuah album khusus. Berbagai merchandise Hoseok menjadi barang wajib yang harus dimiliki Taehyung

Lambhorghini Galardo berwarna silver itu berhenti tepat di tengah halaman parkir universitas tempat Taehyung menimba ilmu, yeoja bersurai coklat gelap itu keluar dari dalam mobil sport mewah tersebut, dia lalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada namja yang berada dibelakang kemudi

.

Jung Hoseok berjalan menuju lift di dampingi managernya dengan setengah nyawa, satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin dia lakukan adalah berbaring di ranjang empuk miliknya dan tidur hingga esok hari

" jangan lupa besok kau punya 2 acara off air, 1 acara fansign dan 2 pemotretan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 " ujar sang manager sebelum Hoseok menekan password apartemennya

" nde hyung "

" beristirahatlah Seokkie, aku pergi dulu "

Hoseok membungkuk " nde, gomawo hyung.. hati-hati di jalan "

.

" omona! Gomawo Jungkookie.. aku pikir aku telah kehabisan tiket untuk fansign besok siang, jeongmal gomawo.. kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik " Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat sambil sesekali melompat sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa

Saat jam makan siang Jungkook memberikan satu tiket fansign Hoseok untuk Taehyung, tentu saja yeoja itu sangat senang karena kemarin dia sempat kecewa dengan tiket yang sudah sold out tanpa mengetahui jika sahabatnya sejak kecil telah membeli satu untuknya

" besok kau akan mengantarku kan? "

Jungkook mengangguk " tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku sudah lebih dulu punya janji dengan appa untuk menemaninya ke acara pernikahan rekan bisnisnya "

" tak apa Kookie "

.

Taehyung mengisi ranselnya dengan foto dan album terbaru Hoseok lalu banner dan lightstick karena setelah fansign Hoseok akan bernyanyi, tidak lupa kamera untuk memotret setiap gerakan Hoseok

" ah.. aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk Hoseok oppa tapi apa? pabo Hyunggie " ucap Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu memakai jaket dan berjalan keluar

" mau kemana? " tanya Namjoon yang sedang duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah bersama kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin

" aku akan pergi ke COEX sebentar oppa "

" ini sudah malam sayang, apa yang ingin kau beli? " kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya

" aku ingin membeli sesuatu unnie "

" besok saja, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu " ucap –perintah- Namjoon. Dia sangat tidak suka jika Taehyung pergi pada malam hari, daya tahan tubuhTaehyung lemah hingga dia mudah sakit

" tapi oppa aku harus pergi membeli sesuatu untuk Hoseok oppa "

Namjoon menatap Taehyung tidak suka, dia benar-benar kesal pada namja bernama Hoseok itu " jika oppa bilang tidak ya tidak, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang "

Airmata Taehyung membendung membuat Seokjin tidak tega, dia lalu melepaskan rangkulan Namjoon dan berjalan menuju Taehyung

" ayo kita pergi "

" Jinnie.. " tegur Namjoon

" tak apa oppa, aku akan menjaganya "

Namjoon mendengus " arraseo, tapi hanya satu jam jika kalian melanggar aku akan menghukum kalian selama seminggu "

.

" apa yang harus kubeli unnie? " Taehyung menatap ratusan topi yang berjejer di depannya, awalnya dia ingin membelikan Hoseok jaket namun tidak jadi kemudian berpindah ke boneka namun dia tidak menemukan boneka yang cocok jadi Seokjin menyarankan untuk membeli topi lagipula dari cerita Taehyung, Seokjin tahu jika Hoseok senang mengenakan topi tapi sekarang Taehyung kebingungan memilih topi yang cocok untuk Hoseok

" cepatlah Hyunggie, ini sudah hampir satu jam dan kita akan dihukum jika melanggar kesepakatan "

" aku bingung unnie " Taehyung mengacak surainya, dia lalu menatap ponselnya untuk melihat foto Hoseok yang terpasang sebagai wallpaper

" aha..! " Seokjin terlonjak kaget ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak lalu melompat senang. Taehyung segera menarik Seokjin menuju stand aksesoris ponsel lalu segera mengambil phone case berwarna biru polos

" eh? Bagaimana jika yang ini? " Seokjin menunjuk phone case putih berdesain tribal

Taehyung menggeleng " yang ini saja unnie, ini dapat menyala di dalam gelap ".

Dia lalu segera membayar di kasir dan menggandeng Seokjin pulang, dia khawatir dengan waktu mereka yang hampir habis

" apa alasanmu membeli phone case glow in the dark? " tanya Seokjin sambil menyetir

" karena Seokkie oppa seperti cahaya dalam gelap, begitu terang dan memberi harapan " jawab Taehyung sambil mengamati phone case tersebut. Seokjin tersenyum dan mempercepat laju mobil karena waktu mereka tersisa 10 menit

.

Hoseok menatap langit malam dari balkon apartemennya, tubuhnya terasa segar setelah tidur dan mandi. Ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nama yang selalu membuat perasaannya bergetar, Min Yonggi calling..

" nde noona "

" Seokkie-ah, kudengar world tourmu sudah selesai chukae.. "

Hoseok tersenyum " nde, gomawo noona "

" kau sedang apa? "

" hanya sedang bersantai, wae? "

" apa kau lelah? Aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenmu "

" mwo?! Aish.. kau selalu mengangetkanku noona " Hoseok bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Di depan pintu berdiri yeoja dua tahun lebih tua darinya dengan memegang sekotak besar black forest

" annyeonghaseo.. Min Yonggi imnida.. aku adalah ketua fansclub nomor satu superstar Korea Jung Hoseok "

Hoseok terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Yonggi masuk " gomawo.. "

" aku membawakanmu black forest " Yonggi mengangkat kotak setinggi wajahnya, Hoseok mengacak pelan surai merah Yonggi lalu mengambil kotak black forest dan meletakkanya di atas meja kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Yonggi

" gomawo noona.. jeongmal gomawo.. " Yonggi membalas pelukan Hoseok, menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya pada Park Jimin. Hoseok berharap waktu berhenti karena dia sangat tidak ingin melepas pelukan Yonggi

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

Taehyung bersenandung lembut sambil memasukkan phone case biru polos yang sudah dia masukkan ke dalam kotak berwarna kuning yang nantinya akan dia berikan untuk Hoseok ke dalam tas, dia akan pergi ke acara fansign Hoseok hari ini

" Hyunggie, Kookie sudah datang " ujar Seokjin di balik pintu

" nde unnie, aku akan segera keluar " Taehyung lalu memakai ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, di lantai bawah ada Jungkook dan Seokjin

" kau terlihat gembira sekali Hyunggie "

Taehyung tersenyum lebar " tentu saja unnie, aku akan menemui Hoseok oppa jadi aku sangat bahagia "

Seokjin mengacak surai Taehyung " hati-hati disana, kau ingin ku jemput? "

" tidak perlu unnie, aku akan pulang sendiri "

" baiklah, jaga dirimu "

Taehyung mengecup pipi Seokjin " aku pergi dulu, bye unnie "

" kami pergi unnie " ucap Jungkook

" hati-hati " teriak Seokjin karena Taehyung sudah berlari dengan menarik tangan Jungkook, kekasih Namjoon itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah calon adik iparnya. Beginilah Taehyung jika sudah mengenai Hoseok, yeoja itu selalu saja bahagia dalam hati Seokjin berharap jika Taehyung mendapatkan pendamping yang bisa membahagiakan dirinya seperti Hoseok

.

Hati Taehyung berdebar keras saat tersisa dua orang di depannya, dia pun menggenggam kotak serta album baru Hoseok

" selamat siang oppa " sapa Taehyung ramah

Hoseok tersenyum lebar " selamat siang nona "

" ini untukmu oppa " Taehyung menyodorkan kotak berwarna kuning pada Hoseok

" wah.. gomawo, apa isinya? " Hoseok menatap kotak tersebut dengan pandangan antusias

" itu phone case yang bisa menyala dalam gelap " jelas Taehyung lalu menyodorkan album yang dibawanya untuk ditandatangani Hoseok

Hoseok menerima albumnya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya " benarkah? terima kasih. Siapa namamu gadis cantik? "

" Taehyung. Kim Taehyung " ucap Taehyung dengan pipi bersemu

" nama yang bagus, terima kasih Taehyung-ie " Hoseok menyerahkan album yang sudah dia tanda tangani

" boleh aku berfoto bersama oppa? " tanya Taehyung sembari menerima album tersebut

Hoseok mengangguk lalu memanggil seorang staf, Taehyung memberikan ponselnya pada staf tersebut lalu dia berdiri di samping Hoseok yang langsung memeluknya dari samping membuat jantung Taehyung seperti akan keluar. Taehyung memang sering datang ke acara fansign maupun acara musik Hoseok namun dia hanya beberapa kali saja mendapat kesempatan berfoto

" hana dul set " klik

" gomawo " ucap Taehyung saat menerima kembali ponselnya

" gomawo oppa "

" nde, terima kasih sudah datang Taehyung-ie, duduklah di kursimu karena setelah ini aku akan bernyanyi "

Taehyung tertawa pelan dan berjalan menuju kursinya karena setelah acara fansign selesai Hoseok akan bernyanyi. Dia mengecek baterai kameranya serta lightstick dan banner

" aku akan mencetaknya setelah ini " ujar Taehyung saat kembali melihat layar ponselnya dan perhatiannya teralih saat Hoseok berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke tengah panggung, namja tampan itu tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum bernyanyi

 _One Step! Junbihagi. Osdo ibgo meorido manjigo_

 _Two Step! Yeonseubhagi. Neoege eotteon mareul halji_

 _Neoege julyeogo seonmuldo junbihaesseo yeah_

 _Nega johahaesseumyeon johgesseo_

 _Nae mam badajulkka silheohajin anheulkka_

 _Simjangi teojil geoman gata eotteokhae_

 _Oneureun kkog malhago sipeo_

 _Neoreul saranghandago_

 _Aesseo sumgyeowassdeon nae mameul malhal geoya_

 _Neoui gwiyeoun boreul bol ttaemyeon ppoppohago sipeo_

 _Oneureun kkog malhallae, neon naekkeoya_

 _Nege i mareul halyeogo_

 _Myeochireul jameul seolchyeosseo_

 _Nuguboda sarangseureon neoigie_

 _Gwiyeoun inhyeong gateun neoreul akkyeojugo sipne_

 _Jumeonie neohgo danigo sipeul mankeum jaggo_

 _Nune neoheodo an apeul geot gata neoui misoga jaglyeolhamyeon_

 _On momi noga naeril geol gata_

 _So Beautiful jeongiga on deus tteollyeo neo ape seomyeon_

 _Nae mam badajulkka silheohajin anheulkka_

 _Simjangi teojil geoman gata eotteokhae_

 _Oneureun kkog malhago sipeo_

 _Neoreul saranghandago_

 _Aesseo sumgyeowassdeon nae mameul malhal geoya_

 _Neoui gwiyeoun boreul bol ttaemyeon ppoppohago sipeo_

 _Oneureun kkog malhallae, neon naekkeoya_

 _Eonjekkajina neomaneul akkyeojul geoya_

 _Neomanui gisanimi doelgeoya_

 _Baegma tan wangjaga doen deusi neoreul daehaejulge_

 _Donghwa sog gongjunimcheoreom maeil neukkige haejulge_

 _I sesang eotteon namjadeulboda_

 _Neol usge halgeoya neo hana haengboghage haejul jasin isseunikka_

 _Oneureun kkog malhago sipeo_

 _Neoreul saranghandago_

 _Aesseo sumgyeowassdeon nae mameul malhal geoya_

 _Neoui gwiyeoun boreul bol_

 _ttaemyeon (ppoppohago sipeo)_

 _Oneureun kkog malhallae neon naekkeoya_

 _Oneureun kkog malhallae neon naekkeoya_

.

Taehyung sedang menunggu taksi yang akan membawanya pulang saat sebuah Range Rover Titanium berhenti tepat di depannya

" Hyunggie " panggil sang pengendara setelah menurunkan jendela mobilnya

" Jimin oppa! " seru Taehyung

" kau mau kemana? "

" aku akan pulang "

Jimin menggerakkan kepalanya " masuklah "

Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Jimin yang merupakan mantan kekasih sekaligus seniornya saat masih sekolah menengah atas. Park Jimin sekarang telah menjadi seorang aktor yang cukup terkenal

" oppa semakin tampan, aku menyukai film terbaru oppa "

Jimin terkekeh lalu membuka laci dashboard dan mengeluarkan dua buah tiket berwarna emas " gomawo Hyunggie, datanglah ke pemutaran perdananya lusa "

" benarkah? Gomawo oppa " ucap Taehyung, matanya berbinar memandangi dua buah tiket VVIP di tangannya

" ajaklah si yeoja kelinci "

" tentu saja oppa "

" apa yang kau perbuat tadi? Universitasmu tidak berada di daerah itu "

Taehyung menatap ponselnya " aku baru saja menghadiri fansign Hoseok oppa "

" Jung Hoseok? "

Taehyung mengangguk penuh semangat " nde, Jung Hoseok "

Jimin berdecih kesal " apa yang kau suka darinya? "

" dia tampan, baik dan suaranya indah "

" jangan percaya dengan penampilannya "

Taehyung menoleh " eh? Apa berita itu benar? "

Jimin melirik Taehyung lalu berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah " berita apa? "

" tentang hubungan oppa dan Hoseok oppa yang tidak baik karena supermodel Min Yonggi yang sekarang menjadi kekasih oppa berselingkuh dengan Hoseok oppa "

Jimin berdecak " jangan dengarkan berita murahan seperti itu "

" tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku juga tidak percaya pada berita seperti itu "

" maksudmu Yonggi tidak berselingkuh? " Jimin kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau

" aku percaya kalau Hoseok oppa tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Min Yonggi "

Jimin mengerang frustasi, seandainya dia bisa berpikir positif seperti Taehyung pasti pikirannya tidak sekacau ini. Min Yonggi dan Jung Hoseok adalah dua orang yang berhasil membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau. Mobil Jimin berbelok memasuki komplek perumahan Golden Gangnam tempat Taehyung tinggal

" aku akan sangat bahagia jika memiliki pikiran sepositif dirimu Hyunggie " ucap Jimin saat Taehyung hendak turun

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum lebar khasnya " oppa hanya perlu menyingkirkan pikiran negatif di dalam otak oppa dan menggantinya dengan pikiran positif "

Jimin tertawa lalu mengacak surai Taehyung " gomawo untuk sarannya Hyunggie "

" nde oppa, gomawo untuk tumpangannya. Aku akan hadir tepat waktu lusa " Taehyung lalu keluar dari mobil Jimin dan melambaikan tangannya saat Jimin memutar mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari pagar. Taehyung lalu berjalan dengan sedikit melompat ke dalam rumah

.

" bagaimana acaranya? " tanya Namjoon saat makan malam, kakak Taehyung itu pulang lebih awal hari ini

" aku berhasil berfoto bersama Hoseok oppa "

Namjoon mencubit pipi Taehyung " selamat sayang "

" nde oppa, tadi aku pulang bersama Jimin "

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya " Jimin? "

Taehyung mengangguk antusias " nde Jimin, Park Jimin "

Namjoon berpikir sejenak lalu menjentikkan jarinya, CEO Kim itu baru mengingat namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih adiknya itu, namja yang pernah dia marahi karena mengajak Taehyung pergi hingga pulang pukul 1 pagi " ah, dia sudah menjadi aktor bukan? "

" nde, pemutaran film terbarunya akan berlangsung besok dan aku mendapat tiket VVIP, bagus bukan? "

Namjoon mengangguk lalu memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulut " great "

" Seokjin unnie tidak makan malam bersama kita? "

" dia memiliki banyak pasien " kekasih Namjoon adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah di Seoul International Hospital

" ah, unnie pasti sangat sibuk " Taehyung memasukkan potongan terakhir daging ke dalam mulutnya

" begitulah, bahkan menjawab telepon dariku saja tidak sempat "

Taehyung mengecup pipi kiri Namjoon " poor oppa "

.

" kemana saja kau semalam? " Yonggi terkejut dengan pertanyaan serta Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di apartemennya, dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka

" kau mengejutkanku oppa "

Jimin berdecak lalu duduk di samping Yonggi " kemana saja kau semalam? Aku mencarimu "

" aku pergi ke tempat Hoseok "

" untuk apa pergi kesana? "

Yonggi memutar bola matanya " hanya mengunjunginya dan memberikan selamat "

" aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya "

" dia baik "

" aku tetap tidak suka "

" kenapa? Kau juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu "

" kenapa kau membahas Kyungsoo? "

" karena kau membahas Hoseok " jawab Yonggi datar

Jimin menangkup wajah Yonggi " dengarkan aku, jauhi Hoseok. Aku tidak suka jika kau berada di dekatnya "

" kau juga harus menjauhi Kyungsoo "

" Kyungsoo? Kami berdua hanya berteman "

" aku dan Hoseok juga berteman "

" tapi tatapan Hoseok padamu itu berbeda! " suara Jimin meninggi

Yonggi menghempas tangan Jimin " lalu kau pikir tatapan Kyungsoo itu tidak? semua orang yang melihatnya juga tahu jika Kyungsoo seperti ingin bercinta denganmu! Belum lagi saat kalian pergi bersama dua hari lalu, dia menempelimu seperti ulat bulu dan aku benci melihatnya kau tahu! "

Jimin bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yonggi " jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya settingan agar film kami sukses "

Yonggi juga ikut berdiri " pembohong! Bahkan sebelum syuting film itu dimulai kalian sudah sangat dekat! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu saat kau pergi ke acara ulang tahunnya bulan lalu?! "

" kau memata-mataiku?! "

Yonggi membanting stoples kaca berisi permen yang dipegangnya sejak tadi

" semua orang tahu tentang itu brengsek! "

Mulut Jimin terbuka setengah " kau berubah Yonggi "

" kau yang berubah oppa, aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu lagi. Apa berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo mengubahmu menjadi orang lain "

Plak!

Yonggi terjatuh ke sofa, dia merasa pipinya memerah dan panas. Jimin baru saja menamparnya

" berhentilah mencurigaiku! " setelah berkata seperti itu Jimin lalu meninggalkan Yonggi yang mulai terisak

" kau memang benar-benar berubah oppa " ujar Yonggi disela-sela isakannya

.

Kyungsoo menekan bel apartemen Jimin untuk yang ketiga kali, dia berdecak kesal karena sang pemilik apartemen tidak juga membukakan pintu. Saat akan menekan bel lagi pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan Park Jimin dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek biru dan wajah khas bangun tidur

" selamat pagi Soo "

Kyungsoo lalu masuk dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Jimin " selamat siang "

Jimin terkekeh " mian "

" kau pasti belum sarapan "

Jimin mengangguk " tentu saja Soo, aku baru saja bangun tidur "

" sana mandi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kau tidak lupa jika kita punya syuting cf hari ini bukan? "

Jimin lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sedangkan Kyungsoo membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya di sofa sebelum pergi ke dapur

" wah.. ini terlihat enak " ujar Jimin saat Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring nasi goring kimchi di hadapannya

" jangan hanya dilihat tapi juga dimakan " ujar Kyungsoo lembut

" tentu " saat akan memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi bel apartemen Jimin kembali berbunyi

Ting..

Saat Jimin akan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengannya

" aku saja yang buka, lanjutkan sarapanmu " Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dan dia langsung terkejut. Di depan pintu Min Yonggi telah berdiri dengan senyuman yang langsung berubah menjadi tatapan tajam saat melihat Kyungsoo

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" aku.. itu.. " Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa memberikan jawaban serta kemampuan aktingnya yang menghilang entah kemana

Yonggi mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo " minggir jalang "

Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jimin namun tidak mendapati kekasihnya disana membuatnya membanting keras pintu kamar Jimin sehingga sang pemilik kamar pun keluar dari dapur

" apa yang- Yonggi? "

Yonggi berbalik " ya, ini aku. kenapa? "

" kenapa tidak menelpon jika ingin datang? "

Air mata Yonggi membendung " agar oppa bisa menyembunyikan jalang ini? kenapa password apartemen oppa diganti? "

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yonggi " aku bisa menjelaskannya Yonggie "

" apa yang harus dijelaskan oppa? " kali ini Yonggi terisak sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar ke depan

Jimin memeluk Yonggi " Kyungsoo hanya datang untuk menyuruhku cepat bersiap dan pergi ke lokasi syuting cf, kami akan syuting cf bersama "

" apa dia manajermu? "

Jimin mengelus surai Yonggi sedangkan Yonggi terisak semakin keras

" aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu malam ini "

Yonggi mendongak " yaksok? "

Jimin mengangguk lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yonggi membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya " pinky promise, sekarang pulanglah aku juga akan pergi "

Yonggi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo " bersama dia? Kalian akan satu mobil? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu memakai jaketnya " tidak brengsek, aku akan pergi dengan mobilku sendiri. Sampai bertemu di lokasi syuting oppa " Kyungsoo lalu pergi diiringi tatapan menusuk dari Jimin dan Yonggi

" kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan selain teman dengannya? "

" percayalah padaku sayang, aku hanya mencintaimu " Jimin melumat bibir Yonggi perlahan lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yonggi yang terbuka. Dia lalu menyandarkan Yonggi ke tembok dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Yonggi membuat yeoja Min itu mendesah. Tangan Jimin masuk ke dalam kaus Yonggi dan meremas payudara besar Yonggi. Yonggi pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jimin dan menarik Jimin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas karena keduanya membutuhkan udara, Jimin menyeringai mendapati Yonggi dengan napas tersengal dan wajah memerah serta sedikit basah

" jika aku saja aku tidak syuting cf kupastikan kau berakhir di ranjangku "

Yonggi mengulum bibir bawah Jimin sebentar " aku akan menunggumu di apartemenku nanti malam "

.

Namjoon bersandar di mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di basement rumah sakit, dia menunggu kekasihnya yang sore ini memintanya untuk menjemput

" maaf membuatmu menunggu oppa " ucap Seokjin saat menghampiri Namjoon

Dikecup bibir Seokjin lembut " anything for you princess "

Seokjin tersenyum manis, dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Namjoon membukakannya pintu " kau ingin langsung pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat? "

" langsung pulang saja oppa, aku lelah "

Namjoon kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan basement rumah sakit

.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak lincah diatas keyboard laptop miliknya, sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah manisnya saat dia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya

" akhirnya " Taehyung lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku dan menatap sekeliling kafetaria, tempat tersebut masi saja penuh meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore

" sudah selesai? " tanya Jungkook yang baru saja tiba, sahabat sejak kecil Taehyung ini baru saja dari toilet setelah dua jam penuh menemani Taehyung mengerjakan tugas

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas

" kau mau langsung pulang? "

Jungkook menggeleng " bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan? Aku hanya bosan jika langsung pulang ke rumah "

.

Yonggi menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, ini sudah pukul 10 dan Jimin belum juga tiba, nomor ponsel kekasihnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampiri kepala Yonggi

" hai "

Sapaan Jimin membuat Yonggi menoleh lalu segera tersenyum " oppa "

Jimin pun memeluk Yonggi dan mengecup dahinya berulang-ulang

" kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang? " ajak Jimin dan Yonggi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum nakal

.

" peresmian hotel? "

Namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun di hadapan Hoseok itu mengangguk sembari menggeser slide di tablet

" kau tahu Moon Jongup? Dia adalah sponsor terbesar di agensi kita dan dia akan meresmikan hotel barunya di Apgeujong malam ini jadi kau diminta untuk tampil di acara tersebut. Honornya lima kali honor off airmu yang biasa "

" Yonggi juga akan hadir? " Hoseok mengunyah dagingnya pelan

" tentu saja, Yonggi juga model dari agensi kita jadi dia harus hadir mengingat Moon Jongup mengundang seluruh artis dan penyanyi di agensi kita "

" padahal aku berencana untuk berkencan dengan ranjangku malam ini "

Sang manajer terkekeh " acaranya tidak berlangsung lama lagipula besok jadwalmu kosong jadi kau bisa bercinta dengan 'kekasihmu' itu "

.

Ballroom hotel mewah itu semakin terlihat mewah dengan dekorasi emas, seorang namja bermata sipit sedang sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu yang hadir. Mata Hoseok mencari yeoja berkulit putih pucat yang dipastikan akan hadir mala mini, dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Min Yonggi muncul dari pintu masuk namun senyumnya tidak bertahan lama saat melihat siapa yang menggandeng tangan Min Yonggi, dia adalah Park Jimin. Jimin dan Yonggi lalu menghampiri sang tuan pesta dan mengucapkan selamata serta sedikit berbasa-basi. Hoseok menggeram saat Jimin memeluk pinggang ramping Yonggi dan hatinya terbakar saat bibir keduanya bertemu

Namjoon menggandeng tangan Seokjin dan Taehyung memasuki ballroom tersebut

" selamat Jongupie, hotel barumu luar biasa "

" terima kasih hyung, oh Taehyung juga datang? " mata Jongup menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memuja sementara Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jongup

" selamat atas peresmian hotel barumu oppa " ucap Taehyung

" nde, terima kasih. Aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak tapi aku harus menemui tamu yang lain, silahkan nikmati acaranya hyung, noona dan.. Taehyung " Jongup berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, bukan karena dia dan Namjoon memiliki hubungan tidak baik hubungan keduanya sangat baik namun karena Jongup tidak mau Taehyung melihat wajahnya yang memerah, sudah sejak lama Jongup menyimpan perasaan pada adik dari rekan bisnisnya itu

" wah.. ada Hoseok oppa " ujar Taehyung saat melihat namja yang dicintainya itu naik ke sebuah panggung kecil di tengah-tengah ballroom

" Jongup mengundang cukup banyak idol " ujar Seokjin saat menatap ke sekeliling, tidak hanya pengusaha namun Moon Jongup juga mengundang beberapa idol terkenal lainnya, tidak heran karena Jongup juga merupakan salah satu sponsor di sebuah agensi

" dia punya banyak koneksi " sahut Namjoon, dia lalu menyodorkan segelas wine pada Seokjin

" dan Taehyung tidak akan bergerak dari tempatnya " Seokjin menatap calon adik iparnya yang sekarang telah siap dengan kamera ponsel untuk merekam penampilan Hoseok. Namja itu menutup matanya saat sang pianis memainkan tuts piano yang mengiringi penampilannya mala mini, Hoseok terlihat begitu tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Hoseok membuka matanya lalu memandang ke sekeliling, pandangannya tertuju pada Yonggi beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Taehyung tersenyum sembari bersenandung lembut mengikuti nyanyian Hoseok, matanya menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan yang dalam

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

Hoseok tersenyum sedikit

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

suara Hoseok sedikit serak namun dia langsung kembali menormalkan suaranya. Yonggi menatap Hoseok dalam, dia bahkan tidak sadar jika Jimin menggenggam tangannya begitu erat karena kesal dengan tatapan mata Yonggi pada Hoseok

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin yang sedang mengikuti nyanyian Hoseok

" lagu yang dia bawakan sesuai isi hatiku untukmu " bisik Namjoon

" dasar perayu "

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

Alunan piano berhenti, Hoseok menarik napas lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya tanpa dentingan piano sembari menutup mata

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ballroom hotel tersebut, hampir 90% tamu yang hadir terpukau dengan suara Hoseok dan lagu yang dia bawakan. Hoseok sendiri tersenyum setelah sukses untuk tidak menangis meskipun hatinya terasa sangat sesak apalagi sekarang Jimin masih terus memeluk Yonggi sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan dia adalah pemilik satu-satunya Min Yonggi

Hoseok turun setelah memberi selamat pada Jongup, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ballroom dan masuk ke dalam lift, ditekan angka 27 lalu bersandar di dinding lift

Hoseok membanting keras pintu tersebut, dia berjalan melewati helipad menuju pagar pembatas yang dipasang di sekeliling atap hotel. Bulir air matanya jatuh di kedua pipinya " wae noona? Kenapa ini sakit sekali? "

Hoseok menunduk dan bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas, dia membiarkan dirinya menangis sepuasnya disana

" oppa "

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari belakang membuat Hoseok dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dan berbalik, dia mendapati seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut berwarna putih sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Taehyung lalu memeluk Hoseok erat, awalnya Hoseok terkejut dan ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut namun niat tersebut disingkirkan saat dia menyadari betapa hangat dan nyamannya pelukan yeoja di depannya maka Hoseok pun membalas pelukan yeoja tersebut

" menangislah jika oppa masih ingin menangis "

Dan Hoseok pun menumpahkan segala sakit hati dan kesedihannya pada yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut

.

" dimana Hyunggie? " tanya Namjoon saat akan pulang, mereka sudah berada selama 4 jam di acara ini dan dia baru menyadari jika adiknya tidak terlihat dimana pun karena dirinya dan Seokjin sibuk berbincang bersama Jongup dan beberapa pengusaha yang lain

" entahlah, dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku akan menghubunginya "

" unnie " gerakan Seokjin terhenti saat Taehyung menyapanya

" kemana saja kau? Ayo kita pulang " Namjoon lalu menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan Seokjin

" Jongupie, kami pamit pulang dulu "

" ah.. terima kasih sudah hadir hyung, noona dan.. Taehyung "

" nde, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami " ucap Seokjin

Taehyung lalu memeluk Jongup " sampai jumpa oppa, terima kasih untuk acaranya yang sangat hebat malam ini "

Jongup berusaha agar dia bisa tetap bernafas dengan normal, pelukan Taehyung yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat terkejut

" y..ya, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Sampai jumpa Hyunggie "

" jangan tersenyum terus seperti itu, kau membuat unnie khawatir " tegur Seokjin saat hendak turun di depan apartemennya. Sejak tadi Taehyung terus tersenyum lebar bahkan dia bersenandung lembut

" aku sedang bahagia unnie "

" aigoo.. namja bernama Jung Hoseok itu benar-benar luar biasa " ujar Namjoon

.

" aku tidak suka tatapanmu pada Hoseok tadi " Jimin mengetik password apartemen Yonggi

" aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat oppa " Yonggi lalu masuk mendahului Jimin, yeoja itu menaruh mantel putihnya di atas sofa

Jimin memutar tubuh Yonggi lalu mengulum bibir kemerahan tersebut

" jaljayo chagi "

" jaljayo oppa "

.

Hoseok menatap keluar jendela, dirinya mengingat kembali kejadian saat di atap hotel dan membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh yeoja tadi bahkan aroma vanilla yang berasal dari tubuh yeoja tersebut menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan baginya. Hoseok merasa jika yeoja tersebut tidak segera melepas pelukannya dan meminta maaf lalu pergi mungkin Hoseok akan menciumnya, entahlah.. otaknya memerintahkan seperti itu

" sial, aku lupa menanyakan nama dan nomor ponselnya "

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya sembari tersenyum dan membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang mengenalnya, kebahagiaan dalam dirinya belum juga hilang hei dia baru saja memeluk idolanya semalam tentu saja itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi seorang fans seperti Taehyung

" selamat pagi Jungkookie " sapa Taehyung lalu duduk di samping Jungkook

" sepertinya suasana hati princess Kim sedang baik "

Taehyung terkekeh " aku memeluk Hoseok oppa semalam? "

" dalam mimpimu? "

" tidak, ini nyata Kookie sayang. Ternyata rekan bisnis Namjoon oppa mengundang Jungkook ke acara peresmian hotel barunya yang kuhadiri semalam dan Hoseok oppa bernyanyi lalu aku memeluknya. Waah.. aku sangat bahagia "

" jinjja? kau cukup beruntung untuk seorang fans Hoseok "

" tentu saja, Kim Taehyung memang dilahirkan dengan segala keberuntungan "

.

.

TBC

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Taehyung mengecup lembut foto Hoseok di wallpaper ponselnya, dia menyandarkan kepala di sandaran dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya hatinya selalu merasa bahagia

Flashback

Pandangan mata Taehyung tidak lepas dari Hoseok sejak namja itu naik ke atas panggung, bernyanyi hingga turun dan pergi keluar. Taehyung pun segera mengikuti Hoseok, dia ingin bertemu dan sekedar berbincang dengan idolanya –ah, namja yang dicintainya itu-. Taehyung berdecak ketika pintu lift yang dimasuki Hoseok menutup, dia lalu masuk ke lift di sebelahnya

" ah.. kemana dia pergi? Menyebalkan " karena kesal Taehyung pun menekan angka 27 kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

" dasar Hyunggie bodoh! " dipukul kepalanya perlahan

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan atap hotel dengan angin yang sedikit kencang, Taehyung keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibuka pintu tersebut dan segera mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodohnya membuka pintu dan membuatnya diterpa angin malam yang ternyata lebih dingin dari perkiraannya, yeoja Kim itu hendak menutup kembali pintu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ballroom namun ditunda karena melihat sesosok namja yang sedang menunduk dan menumpukan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas

" Hoseok oppa " jeritnya tertahan, dia lalu segera berjalan menuju namja yang fotonya selalu dikecup setiap malam tersebut. Ketika akan menepuk dan mengajak Hoseok berbincang, pendengarannya menangkap suara isakan tertahan

" wae noona? Kenapa ini sakit sekali? "

Hati Taehyung sakit mendengar isakan Hoseok

" oppa " panggilnya lembut membuat Hoseok berbalik dan menatapnya. Taehyung pun segera memeluk Hoseok saat mendapati wajah basah dan terpukul namja yang dia cintai itu

" menangislah jika oppa masih ingin menangis "

Dan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Hoseok balas memeluk dan menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Taehyung membiarkan hal itu terjadi ketika isakan Hoseok semakin keras, dielus punggung Hoseok lembut

Taehyung merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka seperti ini namun wajah kakaknya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengingatkan dia yang pergi tanpa pamit. Taehyung segera melepas pelukannya dan menunduk

" maafkan aku "

Hoseok yang masih menatapnya bingung hanya bisa terdiam ketika Taehyung berbalik dan segera pergi

Flashback off

" Hyunggie " sapa Seokjin riang membuat Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kekasih Namjoon itu datang dengan membawa sekotak besar bolu coklat di tangannya

" kukira unnie menemani oppa main golf "

Seokjin mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung lalu membuka kotak tersebut, mengambil sepotong bolu coklat

" apa aku harus mengikutinya kemana saja? " pagi tadi Namjoon mengajaknya pergi bermain golf bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya namun ditolak Seokjin karena dia ingin pergi bersama Taehyung hari ini

" yah.. kalian adalah sepasang kekasih " Taehyung memasukkan sepotong bolu coklat dan mengunyahnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa manis coklat dan lembutnya bolu buatan calon kakak iparnya itu terasa di dalam mulutnya

Seokjin berdecak kemudian mengambil lagi sepotong bolu

" asal kau tahu saja kakakmu itu akan sibuk memukul bola dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya tanpa memperdulikan aku, yah.. dia memang sering menggenggam tangan atau memeluk pinggangku tapi aku bukan manekin disitu, aku juga ingin diajak berbicara meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan "

Taehyung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Seokjin, dia pernah merasakan hal yang dialami Seokjin tersebut saat menemani kakaknya bermain golf bersama rekan – rekan bisnis

" ya..ya..ya.. unnie, oppa memang menyebalkan jika sudah bertemu dengan bola golf dan rekan bisnisnya "

" kau ingin pergi ke tempat spa? "

Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar " unnie sedang mengajakku? "

" pergilah bersiap-siap " Seokjin menaik-turunkan alisnya

.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan berguling sejenak sebelum duduk, surai acak-acakan dan wajah khas bangun tidurnya sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya setiap hari di depan kamera, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sembari menguap lebar. Hoseol lalu turun dan bercermin sekedar mengecek apa wajahnya masih tetap tampan atau tidak

" aishh.. aku harus pergi ke salon " ujarnya saat merasa wajahnya sedikit kusam dan ada beberapa bintik kemerahan di dahinya. Dia lalu segera bersiap dan pergi ke salon langganannya, tidak lupa dia mengecup pigura Yonggi dan dirinya yang terletak di meja nakas sebelum keluar dari kamar

.

Namjoon tersenyum saat bola yang baru dipukulnya masuk ke dalam lubang, seorang yeoja seksi berpakaian minim dan ketat mencatat skor Namjoon yang saat ini lebih 4 poin dibandingkan Jongup dan Hyunseung

" ah.. aku memang payah " Hyunseung memasukkan tongkat golf ke dalam tas yang sedang dipegang oleh seorang yeoja bertubuh seksi dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya

" kenapa tidak mengajak Hyunggie? "

Pertanyaan Jongup membuat Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, ini sudah ke 8 kalinya rekan bisnisnya yang cerdas dan bertangan dingin ini menanyakan adiknya

" astaga Jongupie, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Hyunggie masih tidur saat aku pergi? Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya pergilah ke rumah, hari ini dia sedang libur dan sahabatnya sedang sibuk "

Dan wajah Jongup memerah " aishh hyung! Aku bisa seperti orang bodoh jika berbicara dengannya "

" lalu mau sampai kapan? Jika kau lambat seperti ini adik Namjoon yang cantik itu akan diambil namja lain " celetuk Hyunseung dan disambut tawa Namjoon yang membuat Jongup memukul bolanya lebih keras

" aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian tapi kau harus berlaku baik dan jangan bertingkah aneh atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu adikku lagi "

Mata sipit Jongup terbuka sedikit

" benarkah hyung? Kau selalu bisa memahamiku "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat. Dirinya sudah lama mengenal Jongup dan merasa yakin jika namja yang sudah lama menjalin kerja sama dengannya ini adalah namja yang tepat untuk Taehyung hanya saja Namjoon mengutuk sifat pemalu dan aneh Jongup jika bertemu dengan Taehyung, Jongup yang sering bertemu dengan banyak yeoja dan selalu bersikap sopan serta dewasa akan berubah menjadi pemalu dan aneh jika sudah bersama Taehyung

.

" tubuhku menjadi segar lagi Hyunggie " ujar Seokjin pada Taehyung saat keluar dari ruangannya

" aku juga unnie, kulitku terasa kencang dan segar. setelah ini kita kemana? "

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju lobi " kita pergi berbelanja, aku ingin membeli beberapa pasang sepatu dan tas "

" aku milik unnie hari ini "

" tunggulah di lobi, aku harus ke toilet "

Taehyung mengangguk " baiklah "

Sepeninggal Seokjin ke toilet Taehyung lalu berjalan sendiri menuju lobi

" hei " panggil seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam

Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya, meskipun mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi namun Taehyung tetap mengenali namja di sampingnya ini

" Hoseok oppa "

Hoseok menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung " jangan keras-keras "

Taehyung mengangguk cepat

" kau yang memelukku di atap hotel beberapa hari lalu bukan? " ya, Hoseok mengingat wajah yeoja yang memeluknya dengan jelas meski penerangan waktu tidak terlalu terang

" oppa mengingatnya? Wah.. aku tidak menyangka " ucap Taehyung tenang namun hatinya sudah berdebar keras apalagi tadi jemari Hoseok sempat menyentuh bibirnya

Hoseok tersenyum " terima kasih sudah membuatku tenang saat itu, boleh kutahu namamu? "

Taehyung tersenyum lebar " Kim Taehyung imnida "

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung

" boleh ku minta nomor ponselmu? "

Dan Taehyung akan kembali berbahagia hari ini, dengan cepat diberikan nomor ponselnya pada Hoseok dan merasa akan berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa saat Hoseok mengacak surai lalu pergi setelah berkata akan menghubungi Taehyung

.

Jimin mendengus kesal saat Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang, dia sedang berada di balkon kantor agensinya menikmati kopi dan donat yang baru saja dibelikan oleh sang manajer, dia sedang tidak berselera untuk makan siang di luar jadi diminta manajernya itu membelikan kopi dan donat untuk dimakan di balkon kantor agensinya

" bisakah kau lepaskan? "

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri di samping Jimin, yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya " oppa tidak merindukanku? "

Jimin menghela napas panjang dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat

" Soo.. hubungan kita ini- "

" aku tidak ingin mendengarnya " Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan menatap Jimin kesal

" kumohon Soo, film kita sudah berakhir dan kita sudah menerima cukup banyak penghargaan sekarang bersikaplah biasa, ini sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri hubungan palsu ini "

" apa karena Yonggi? " Kyungsoo memasang tampang kesal

" memangnya karena siapa lagi Soo? Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Yonggi karena dirimu, beruntung dia tidak mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku jika kami berpisah "

Kyungsoo mendengus " apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih? Aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman dan lawan main, aku bahkan menikmati ciuman kita waktu itu oppa "

Jimin terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menghela napas panjang " maaf Soo "

" kau itu- "

" oh, kalian disini. Jimin-ah kau dipanggil sajang-nim " perkataan Kyungsoo terputus karena seorang staf muncul dan memberitahu jika Jimin dipanggil atasan mereka

" baiklah hyung. Terima kasih " Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal dan staf namja tersebut

.

" kalian pasti bersenang-senang hari ini " ujar Namjoon sembari mengelus surai Seokjin yang sedang bersandar di dadanya, setelah kembali dari bermain golf dia langsung pergi rapat bersama seorang rekan bisnisnya dari China yang akan membahas kerja sama mereka dan Namjoon baru kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam, namja Kim itu langsung merengek agar Seokjin tidur bersamanya

Seokjin mengangguk lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Namjoon " tentu saja oppa, kami melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan hari ini "

" ya, aku bisa melihat seberapa bahagianya kalian dari banyaknya paper bag yang kalian bawa pulang "

Seokjin terkekeh lalu mendongak hanya untuk mengecup bibir Namjoon

" sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu untukmu " perkataan Namjoon membuat Seokjin memperbaiki posisinya hingga dia sudah duduk di samping Namjoon

" apa itu oppa? "

Namjoon tersenyum lalu membuka laci nakas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam, dia pun membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin platinum

" will you marry me? "

Mata Seokjin membesar, apa dia sedang dilamar Namjoon? Ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya meskipun Seokjin sangat menginginkannya. Dia dan Namjoon sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun dan sering pergi ke berbagai tempat yang disukai Seokjin dan dia memiliki harapan jika Namjoon akan melamarnya di sebuah tempat mewah dan berkelas dengan ribuan lilin dan kolam bukan kamar Namjoon yang penerangannya sengaja dibuat redup oleh sang pemilik kamar dengan alasan agar dia bisa tidur nyenyak serta Seokjin yang mengenakan dress dari perancang ternama dan Namjoon dengan setelan mahal dan berlutut sembari menyerahkan cincin pada dirinya bukan Seokjin yang mengenakan kamisol merah muda dan Namjoon yang mengenakan kaus biru dan boxer hitam lalu duduk berhadapan

Lama Seokjin terdiam membuat Namjoon mendengus " kau menerima lamaranku atau tidak Seokjinnie? "

" ah, aku.. "

" kau mau? "

Wajah Seokjin memerah meskipun tidak begitu menyukai cara Namjoon melamarnya namun entah kenapa hatinya begitu gembira hingga airmatanya berjatuhan

" hei.. hei.. " Namjoon yang panik melihat Seokjin menangis pun langsung memeluk yeoja tersebut untuk menenangkannya

" diamlah sayang, apa aku menyakitimu? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak- "

" hiks.. I do hiks.. "

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin " really? "

Seokjin mengangguk dan membuat Namjoon memeluknya lagi, kali ini lebih erat

" gomawo.. gomawo Kim Seokjin "

.

Taehyung bergumam lembut seraya menyisir surainya yang baru saja dikeringkan, sejak tadi dia tersenyum jika mengingat lagi pertemuannya bersama Hoseok yang meski berlangsung singkat namun Taehyung merasa sangat dihargai

" ah.. kenapa dia belum juga menghubungiku? " ditatap ponselnya

" dasar bodoh! Hoseok oppa pasti sedang sibuk atau dia sedang berisitirahat, sudahlah jangan terlalu berharap banyak " dilempar ponsel tersebut ke ranjang bersama dirinya

" jaljayo oppa " bisiknya setelah mengecup pigura Hoseok

.

Hoseok memakai kacamatanya saat turun dari mobil, dihirup udara Jeju yang sejuk sembari tersenyum

" ayo masuk " ujar sang manajer

" Yonggi noona sudah tiba? " tanya Hoseok pada seorang staf ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam gedung mewah tersebut. Kemarin CEO manajemennya dan manajer memberitahu jika dia dan Yonggi akan melakukan pemotretan di Jeju selama dua hari

" ya, dia tiba dua jam lebih awal "

" lalu dimana Yonggi noona sekarang "

Staf tersebut mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari yeoja berkulit pucat " tadi dia disini tapi kurasa sekarang dia sedang di ruang make up "

Hoseok membungkuk sopan " khamsamnida "

" noona " ucapnya ketika memasuki ruangan yang terdapat beberapa cermin besar dengan lampu disekelilingnya serta berpuluh jenis make up dengan merk terkenal

" Seokkie-ah, kemari "

Hoseok pun duduk di samping Yonggi, stylist Yonggi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah selesai merias wajah Yonggi yang menurut Hoseok sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Yonggi tetap terlihat cantik meski tanpa riasan sekalipun

" kenapa mendahuluiku? Aku ingin pergi bersama noona "

" mian, manajerku yang menjemputku dan kupikir kau juga akan datang lebih awal "

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya " atau noona yang tidak ingin pergi bersamaku? "

Yonggi menyentil dahi Hoseok " berhenti berbicara sembarangan "

" sakit noona! "

Yonggi menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa " rasakan! "

" pemotretannya masih setengah jam lagi apa noona ingin jalan-jalan? "

" aku lelah Seokkie-ah "

Hoseok pun membawa lengan Yonggi ke pangkuannya dan mulai memijat lengan pucat dan kurus tersebut membuat Yonggi tersenyum geli

" aigoo.. "

" setelah pemotretan kita jalan-jalan? Jeju itu menyenangkan noona " rengek Hoseok membuat Yonggi mencubit gemas pipi namja itu

" baiklah.. baiklah meskipun aku lelah aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan "

" gomawo noona, aku jamin kau tidak akan kelelahan lagi "

.

Taehyung sesekali melirik ponselnya sembari sibuk menyusun kalimat-kalimat di layar laptopnya, kalimat yang dia rangkai untuk ujian akhirnya dimana mereka harus menciptakan sebuah lagu dan menyanyikannya dengan iringan alat musik. Untuk menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir namun menciptakan lagu benar-benar bukan bidang Taehyung, yeoja Kim itu berulang kali menghapus lirik yang sudah dia buat

" kenapa susah sekali? " gerutu Taehyung, pagi ini dia datang lebih awal ke kampus untuk mendapat ketenangan di balkon kelasnya yang sejuk namun sudah hampir dua jam dia berada disitu belum ada satu pun ide yang muncul di otaknya. Meskipun ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi namun Taehyung harus mempersiapkan segalanya dari sekarang

Tuk..

Taehyung mendongak dan mendapati Jungkook dengan dua gelas smoothie strawberry di tangannya, yeoja dengan gigi kelinci itu tersenyum lebar

" masih belum menemukan ide? Diminum dulu "

Taehyung menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan segera meminum minuman yang dibawa Jungkook, yeoja Jeon itu duduk di samping Taehyung dengan mata menatap layar laptop Taehyung yang masih putih

" kau sudah selesai? "

Jungkook terkekeh " aku juga belum tapi Junhong oppa berjanji akan membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku ketika dia kembali minggu depan "

" senangnya " Taehyung menyikut pelan Jungkook, kekasih Jungkook yang bernama Choi Junhong itu adalah seorang komposer terkenal serta penulis lirik yang sedang pergi ke Brasil untuk urusan pekerjaan selama hampir dua bulan lebih jadi untuk membuat satu atau dua lagu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Choi Junhong. Komunikasi kedua anak manusia itu hanya terjalin lewat webcam dan sns yang membuat Jungkook terkadang harus pergi menginap di rumah Taehyung dan menangis disana jika dia sangat merindukan Junhong namun sulit untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu

" begitulah, kau juga ingin dibantu Junhong oppa? "

Taehyung menggeleng, dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan namja berkulit salju itu selama ini, Junhonglah yang membantu Taehyung mendapatkan beasiswa meskipun Namjoon bisa membiayai kuliahnya hingga selesai dan rela menjawab telepon Taehyung di tengah malam ketika dirinya kesulitan membuat lirik lagu untuk tugas

" aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Junhong oppa "

Jungkook menyentil dahi Taehyung " berhentilah berbicara seperti itu bodoh! Kau itu bukan orang lain untuk Junhong oppa jika orang lain saja dia bisa membantu apalagi kau "

Taehyung meringis " aku ingin berusaha sampai batas kemampuanku, jika aku sudah tidak sanggup aku akan meminta bantuan Junhong oppa "

" setelah ini kita pergi kemana? Jung ssaem tidak masuk karena sakit cacar jadi dia hanya meminta untuk mengumpulkan tugas " Jungkook memainkan ponselnya, mengecek apa ada pesan dari kekasih saljunya itu dan merenggut ketika tidak menemukan satu pun pesan dari namja yang dia cintai itu

" bagaimana dengan Kim ssaem? Dia memberi kita tugas minggu lalu "

Jungkook menepuk dahinya " ah, benar juga. Kau sudah membuatnya? Kupinjam "

Taehyung mencibir lalu membuka file berisi data tugas yang harus dia kumpulkan minggu ini " kukirim lewat email "

Jungkook bertepuk tangan seperti bocah ketika jemari Taehyung menekan tombol enter. Dia tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaan Taehyung yang selalu sempurna. Ponsel Taehyung bergetar membuat yeoja itu bersemangat namun segera menghilang setelah melihat nama dan foto kakaknya, bukan Taehyung tidak suka Namjoon menelponnya namun dia sedang mengharapkan seseorang yang menghubunginya

" nde oppa "

" siang ini kau sibuk? "

" tidak, kenapa? "

" kau tahu restoran China di dekat kantorku? Kita pernah beberapa kali makan siang disana "

Taehyung berpikir sejenak " ya, aku ingat "

" baguslah, saat jam makan siang nanti datanglah kesana "

" oppa akan makan siang di restoran? bukankah Seokjinnie unnie tidak sedang dinas hari ini? " jika Seokjin sedang tidak dinas maka dia akan membuat makan siang dan membawanya ke kantor Namjoon atau Namjoon akan pergi makan siang di apartemen Seokjin yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya itu

" kau ini banyak bertanya, datang saja dan duduk di meja nomor 17 yang sudah kureservasi "

" baiklah oppa "

" adik manis. Aku masih punya beberapa urusan jadi akan kututup, jangan lupa siang ini kau harus makan siang di restoran Cina dekat kantorku "

" aigoo.. iya oppa, aku tidak akan lupa "

" Oppa mencintai Hyunggie "

" Hyunggie lebih mencintai oppa " PIP

Taehyung kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas paha dan kembali menatap layar putih laptopnya

" bagaimana jika kau pergi jalan-jalan? Maksudku keluar negeri atau keluar dari Seoul, Junhong oppa selalu berjalan-jalan jika sedang kesulitan menciptakan lagu "

" saran yang bagus tapi minggu ini kita disibukkan dengan persiapan festival minggu depan, aku salah satu panitia "

" memangnya apa yang akan kita pentaskan tahun ini? " Jungkook tidak terlalu aktif dengan kegiatan kampus seperti Taehyung, yeoja Jeon itu sibuk mengurusi usaha salon dan sekolah modeling milik mendiang ibunya

Taehyung memutar cincin platinum yang sama seperti milik Namjoon di telunjuk kanannya " Phantom of the Opera "

" jadi drama musikal. Itu artinya kau akan sering bertemu Jung Chanwoo "

Jungkook menyebut anak emas dari jurusan drama, Jung Chanwoo. Namja yang pernah bertengkar dengan Jungkook hanya karena semangkuk jajangmyeon di kedai dekat universitas

" tentu, dia berperan sebagai Raoul dan Jinhwan sebagai Cristine, kau harusnya datang dan melihat mereka sangat memukau membawakan Angel of Music minggu lalu, aku bahkan sampai merinding mendengarnya "

Jungkook hanya mencibir, Jinhwan itu saingannya di kelas dan dia merasa sedikit terganggu ketika Taehyung memuji yeoja Kim itu meskipun Jungkook akui jika suara Jinhwan bagus namun suaranya juga tidak buruk

" aku sangat sibuk Hyunggie "

" Taehyung-ie " panggil namja bermata sipit dari pintu balkon kelas

" ada apa oppa? "

Namjo bernama Kim Jiwon atau yang biasa dipanggil Bobby itu mengulurkan tangannya

" kau lupa? kita akan mengecek desain dekorasi untuk drama nanti pada Yunhyung pagi ini, karena Jung ssaem tidak datang jadi bisakah kita pergi melihatnya sekarang, dia ada di kafetaria bersama Hanbin. Aku punya janji makan siang dengan Hanbin dan tidak akan sempat jika harus menunggu jam Kim ssaem berakhir " ujar Jiwon dengan satu tarikan napas

Taehyung pun menyambut uluran tangan Jiwon yang membantunya berdiri setelah dia menutup laptop lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas

" bye Kookie "

" berhati-hatilah dengan Jiwon meski sudah memiliki Hanbin dia tetap harus diwaspadai " ujar Jungkook yang langsung dibalas juluran lidah oleh namja blasteran Korea-Amerika itu

.

Park Jimin mengunyah saladnya dengan setengah nyawa hingga yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya khawatir

" sunbae benar-benar lelah? "

Jimin mengangguk " begitulah Jae-ie, seharusnya hari ini aku beristirahat bukannya melakukan kencan palsu seperti ini "

Yoo Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan menatap beberapa orang dengan kamera di tangannya, berusaha agar tidak tertangkap mata oleh mereka berdua

" kita pergi sebentar lagi sunbae " dan Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan

.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam restoran China tersebut dan segera menuju bagian resepsionis

" meja 17 atas nama Kim Namjoon " ucapnya sopan

Sang resepsionis ramah dan murah senyum itu segera memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan Taehyung ke meja yang sudah dipesan tersebut

" oppa " Taehyung sedikit terkejut, dia mengira jika kakaknya yang berada disana namun perkiraannya salah bukan namja bersurai blonde pucat yang ditemuinya namun namja bersurai abu-abu yang duduk dengan memegang sebuah tablet dan mata sipit yang terlihat serius

" kau sudah tiba? "

Taehyung menagngguk sekali " ya, jika aku sudah berada disini maka aku sudah tiba "

" duduklah " Jongup bangkit dan mempersiapkan kursi untuk Taehyung

" terima kasih "

" kau ingin pesan apa? " tanya Jongup ketika sudah duduk di kursinya, tabletnya dia letakkan di bawah lantai begitu saja dan seorang pelayan berdiri di samping mereka berdua setelah meletakkan buku berisi daftar menu. Hari ini Taehyung terlihat begitu manis dengan kemeja merah hitam dan skiny jeans, surainya dicepol satu keatas memperlihatkan leher jenjang putihnya yang menggoda iman namja di sekelilingnya tidak terkecuali Moon Jongup

Taehyung membuka buku tersebut dan mulai memilih menu

" aku ingin dim sum dan ayam cincang bumbu pedas manis, kalau oppa? "

" seperti punya Hyunggie saja "

Taehyung kembali menatap buku menu " baiklah, dim sum, ayam cincang dan jelly almond untuk kami berdua "

" apa ada lagi yang ingin dipesan? "

Taehyung tersenyum manis pada sang pelayan " 3 scoop besar es krim vanilla dengan toping coklat dan buah ceri "

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat " pesanan anda akan datang 15 menit lagi "

" bagaimana pekerjaan oppa? " tanya Taehyung

" baik, semua berjalan lancar "

" oppa berniat membuka hotel atau semacamnya? "

Jongup berusaha agar tidak gugup " kau tahu kalau perusahaan X akan membuka sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Dongdae? Aku salah satu sponsor untuk proyek tersebut "

" oppa memang hebat, perusahaan X itu perusahaan luar negeri bukan? Dari dulu oppa memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum " ujar Taehyung. Dia tidak sedang berlebihan, namja di hadapannya ini memang orang yang hebat

Jongup tertawa kecil untuk mengurangi rasa bahagia sekaligus canggung akibat pujian yang dilontarkan Taehyung padanya

" ini hal yang biasa Hyunggie, Namjoon hyung juga sering melakukannya bahkan aku belajar cara berbisnis darinya "

Taehyung memajukan bibir bawahnya " oppa memang selalu merendah "

" lalu bagaimana kuliahmu? Ku dengar kau akan selesai tahun ini "

Taehyung mendengus " tugas akhirku sangat berat menurutku "

Kening Jongup berkerut " tugas apa? "

" membuat lagu lalu dinyanyikan dengan alat musik, jika hanya bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik itu hal yang mudah namun membuat lagu itu seperti neraka bagiku oppa, otakku ini selalu saja tidak bisa menemukan ide untuk hal itu "

Jongup terkekeh " pelan-pelan saja Hyunggie, sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu tapi aku kenal seseorang yang bisa membantumu "

" siapa? "

" Choi Junhong, dia adik kelasku saat SMA. Sekarang dia menjadi komposer dan penulis lagu terkenal, aku bisa menghubunginya agar dia membantumu "

" aku mengenalnya, dia bahkan yang membantuku mendapatkan beasiswa "

" eh? "

Taehyung mengangguk " dia kekasih sahabatku Jeon Jungkook "

" ah.. dunia memang sempit. Jika seperti itu kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja? "

" ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati " Taehyung tersenyum manis dan membuat Jongup harus berdehem untuk membuatnya tidak canggung

" aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Junhong oppa lagipula ini ujian akhir jadi aku harus bisa mengerjakannya sendiri "

" kau memang yeoja yang hebat Hyunggie " dan Jongup merasa jika semua makanan dihadapannya menjadi sangat manis

.

Hoseok mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan kecil di pinggir pantai dengan Yonggi yang duduk dibelakang, lengan putih pucatnya memeluk pinggang Hoseok. Setelah makan siang dia mengajak Yonggi berkeliling dengan sepeda dan yeoja itu tidak menolak karena cuaca hari itu tidaklah terlalu buruk

" pelan-pelan saja, bagaimana jika kita jatuh? " gerutu Yonggi

Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan Hoseok malah mengayuh pedal sepeda lebih cepat hingga membuat pinggangnya semakin dipeluk erat oleh Yonggi

" jika kau masih terus seperti ini aku akan melompat " dan ancaman Yonggi berhasil, Hoseok menguragi kecepatannya dan menggenggam tangan Yonggi di pinggannya dengan sebelah tangan

" aku ingin lebih lama disini noona sayangnya kita harus kembali ke Seoul " Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yonggi. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah pohon

" kita akan datang kesini lain kali "

Hoseok hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya, Yonggi pun menarik kepala Hoseok agar berada di pangkuannya

" noona memang selalu mengerti diriku " ujar Hoseok sembari menyamankan dirinya dan kembali menutup matanya, angin yang bertiup tidak terlalu kencang, cuaca yang hangat serta belaian tangan halus Yonggi di kepalanya adalah kombinasi yang pas untuk membuat seorang Jung Hoseok merasa nyaman. Yonggi pun sedikit menunduk dan menutup matanya seraya menyebut nama Jimin di dalam hati

.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan beberapa paper bag di lantai, dibuka sneakers merahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal bulu berwarna pink. Dia baru saja selesai berbelanja setelah menemani Namjoon makan siang di ruangannya siang tadi. Seokjin membuka kulkas dan langsung meminum susu coklat langsung dari karton, ponselnya di ruang tengah berbunyi segera diletakkan kotak susu itu ke dalam kulkas dan berjalan ke ruang tengah

" nde oppa "

" kau sedang apa? "

" baru saja tiba di rumah, ada apa? " tadi Seokjin sudah memberitahu Namjoon jika dia akan pergi berbelanja

" aku merindukanmu "

Seokjin terkekeh " jika merindukanku datang saja "

" tapi aku akan lembur, banyak sekali yang harus kukerjakan disini " Seokjin yakin jika namja itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berputar di kursi

" lalu? "

" tidak tahu "

Seokjin menghela napasnya " aku akan mandi lalu pergi kesana untuk menemanimu, mau kubawakan sesuatu? "

" jajangmyeon " ucap Namjoon riang

" baiklah tuan Kim, aku akan tiba disana 30 menit lagi "

" aku menunggumu nyonya Kim " PIP

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera ke kamar, dia memilih kaus kebesaran berwarna hitam, hotpants putih dan sneakers biru

.

Mata Yonggi memanas dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk cairan bening itu keluar dari mata sipitnya, dia seharusnya tidak membuka berita online di smartphonenya, dia seharusnya menuruti perkataan manajernya dan Hoseok yang menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur setelah mandi karena sebuah judul berita berhasil membuat perasaannya kembali terluka

Park Jimin dan aktris pendatang baru Yoo Youngjae terlihat menghabiskan waktu di kawasan Hongdae disertai sebuah foto Jimin bersama seorang yeoja bersurai orange yang duduk di dekat jendela sebuah restoran

" pantas saja dia tidak menjawab teleponku hari ini, pesanku juga tidak dibalas " Yonggi meremas bagian depan bathrobenya dan jatuh terduduk di ranjang, nafasnya terasa sesak saat ini. Yonggi menangis dan berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, dilempar bantal dan selimut yang tertata rapi di ranjang tersebut

" PARK JIMIN BRENGSEK! "

Setelah lelah marah dan menangis Yonggi lalu berbaring, air matanya tetap mengalir deras dan isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya

Drrt.. Drrt.. tanpa melihat Yonggi pun menjawab panggilan tersebut

" noona "

" hiks.. hiks.. " hanya isakan yang keluar membuat namja yang menghubungi Yonggi merasa khawatir

" noona, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? "

Yonggi tahu siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini " Hoseok-ah hikss.. aku hikss.. sakit, ini sangat hikss,, sakit "

" noona kau dimana? " suara Hoseok terdengar sangat khawatir, dia berencana menelpon yeoja yang dicintainya itu untuk mengucapkan selamt tidru namun isakan Yonggi membuat perasaannya tidak tenang

" aku di hikss.. kamarku.. bisakah kau hikss.. datang kemari? "

" baiklah noona, aku sudah keluar dari kamarmu " kamar Yonggi dan Hoseok hanya berjarak 3 kamar dan tidak sampai satu menit Hoseok sudah di depan kamar Yonggi dan mnegetuk pintu perlahan

" noona buka pintunya "

Hati Hoseok seakan teriris melihat wajah basah dan tersakiti milik Yonggi yang menyambutnya, segera direngkuh tubuh mungil yang seakan bisa patah kapan saja setelah masuk dan menutup pintu

" hikss.. " Yonggi menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis di dada Hoseok, membuat kaus biru yang dipakai namja Jung itu basah di bagian depan

" apa yang terjadi noona? " tanya Hoseok setelah hampir setengah jam Yonggi menangis dan terus memeluknya

Yonggi mendongak, wajah dan hidung yang merah dan basah serta mata berair itu membuat hati Hoseok menjadi semakin sakit

" Jimin.. dia.. aarrgghh "

Hoseok membimbing Yonggi menuju sofa putih tersebut, membelai lembut wajah pucat dan basah tersebut

" tenangkan diri noona, melihat noona kacau seperti ini membuatku sakit "

Yonggi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, dia menatap Hoseok dalam dan Yonggi pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, melumat pelan bibir tersebut. Hoseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Yonggi, dia berusaha mendorong yeoja tersebut namun Yonggi mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hoseok erat, supermodel itu bahkan menekan kepala Hoseok untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Yonggi yang frustasi, putus asa dan sakit hati berhasil membuatnya menjadi seliar ini. Hoseok pun membiarkan tindakan Yonggi, dia bahkan membuka mulutnya agar lidah Yonggi bisa masuk dan bertarung dengan benda tidak bertulang miliknya, Hoseok membiarkan Yonggi mendominasi meski hatinya sakit karena dia tahu alasan Yonggi melakukan ini namun hatinya terlalu buta akibat lumatan Yonggi yang begitu memabukkan baginya, Hoseok bahkan membiarkan dirinya didorong oleh Yonggi dan yeoja itu yang membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Malam itu Yonggi menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Hoseok atau bisa dibilang Hoseok yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya pada Yonggi untuk pelampiasan

.

Another place and same time

Taehyung mengecup pigura Hoseok serta menggumamkan ucapan selamat tidur sebelum mematikan lampu dan memejamkan matanya sedangkan Jimin yang melempar ponselnya ke samping tubuhnya lalu memilih memejamkan mata ketika Yonggi tidak menjawab panggilan darinya untuk yang ke 5 kali.

" Yonggi " desah Jimin pelan sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Pikiran dan tubuh yang lelah membawanya lebih cepat menuju alam mimpi

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^^


End file.
